Through the eyes of an innocent
by candy-belle
Summary: Alanna sees something while backstage that upsets and angers her. Slash fic involving Randy/Evan, Randy/Sam, John/Evan  1 sided , Gabriel/Slater  implied  featuring angst, sexual tension, a few kisses, and one very upset & angry little girl


**Title**: Through the eyes of an innocent.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Alanna sees something while backstage that upsets and angers her.  
**Pairings: **Randy/Evan, Randy/Sam, John/Evan (unrequited), Gabriel/Slater (implied)  
**Warning:** sexual tension, a few kisses, and one very upset and angry little girl  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x o x o x o x o x o x o

Alanna was mumbling to herself as Hunter switched position. He was stretched out on a few flight cases in the gorilla position waiting for Randy to finish the promo and the match that followed. Alanna looked up and offering her doll to the big man she gurgled, "You wanna play with her?"

"No thanks Sweetheart," chuckled Hunter pushing the much loved doll back towards the small girl, "You play with her, I'm just gonna lie here and relax."

Alanna nodded then catching a movement she turned and asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"He's working, darlin'," soothed Hunter absently rubbing soothing circles over the little girls' back. It seemed ages since he'd babysat anyone back stage and if he was honest he was loving the one on one time with his goddaughter. With Sam suffering an awful case of the flu and confined to the hotel room, Randy had been forced to bring Alanna to the arena. Not that finding her a babysitter had been hard. For all their gruff macho images in the ring the Roster adored it when they got the chance to fawn and coo over any of the stars' children and Alanna was a particular favourite.

"Is he with Uncle John?" asked Alana turning her attention back to the big man.

"Yep and the little firecracker as well. The three of them are out there right now."

"Yey," cheered Alanna, clapping her hands together pleased that her three favourite men in the world were working together, "They's gonna win? Right?" she asked turning big curious eyes up at Hunter, "Daddy's gonna be happy and win?"

"No idea," lied Hunter, stroking her head. He did know the outcome of the match which was why he had purposely turned off the TV screen that gave a live feed of the show back to the gorilla position. He knew the storyline for that night was going to get brutal. He knew too that the "good guys" were in line for the beating of their lives and it really was not something he wanted little Alanna to witness

"Doesn't matter," declared Alanna proudly, "My Daddy's gonna win, he's champion meaning he's the bestest."

"What about me?" asked Hunter tilting his head to look down at her, "What am I?"

Alanna regarded him a moment then shrugged offering, "Old?"

"Gee thanks sweetheart," chuckled Hunter grinning like the proud godfather he was.

"Well hello there, Gorgeous" drawled a soft Canadian accent and as Alanna looked around she saw her favourite diva heading towards.

She grinned with delight as Natalia followed Tyson and David joined them. Alanna was soon lost in the admiration of the Hart dynasty, loving the attention they were giving her. None of them noticed that a stagehand passing the blank TV had stitched it on think he was being helpful. None of them noticed the vicious beat down taking place until suddenly the gorilla potion was filled with a terrified shriek and Alanna started struggling trying to get off Hunter's lap.

"Alanna what's wrong?" asked Hunter trying to keep a hold of the suddenly wriggling girl.

"My Daddy!" screamed the little girl pointing towards the screen.

Hunter looked up and seeing what was happening on the screen, he barked, "Turn it off." When no one moved - all of them transfixed by the fit Alanna was throwing, Hunter grabbed Tyson shoving him towards the set yelling, "I said turn it off!"

Tyson finally snapped out of his trance and spinning round he lunged over towards the TV managing to kill it but not before Alanna saw John and Randy both suffer the waste land and Evan get punched and then totally crushed by a spectacular 450 splash. By the time the screen went black Alanna was inconsolable. She was struggling in Hunter's arms screaming for her daddy and it was taking all of Hunter's efforts to hold on to her without hurting her. He was terrified to use too much strength in case he really hurt the distraught little girl. Evan Natalia was unable to distract her with promises of a makeup session and pampering.

Grunting with the effort of containing the upset little girl, Hunter's work was made even harder when the first of the Nexus appeared from around the screen. Gabriel was leaning heavily on Slater's shoulder, clutching his ribs where he'd landed the 450. But the moment they stepped into the gorilla position they were stopped dead in their tracks, frozen by the screams of the little girl struggling in Hunter's arms. Almost the moment Alanna saw them her cries of upset turned to cries of anger.

"You meanies!" she screamed kicking Hunter several times in the stomach, "You big nasty horrible meanies! You hurt my Daddy! You hurted him! You..."

"Alanna!" growled Hunter grunting again as she caught his ribs. Forgoing decorum and opting for a solution where he could keep hold of her without fear of squishing her, he tucked the now enraged little girl under his arm and looking up at the two startled rookies, he snarled, "If I were you I would get the hell out of here because ..

"Slater get your arse out of my way," growled an all too familiar voice obvious not happy at almost colliding with the rookies as he came off stage. But the moment Randy rounded the corner his face contorted with anger.

Without pausing he knocked Slater and Gabriel out of his way, not caring about the way Gabriel hissed in pain as his bruised ribs complained at the rough shove. Randy closed the gap between him and his baby girl in seconds. Snatching her out of Hunter's hold, he wrapped his arms around her, rumbling softly to her, his voice low and soothing as he tried to calm his obviously frightened baby.

Alanna in turn wrapped her stubby arm and legs around him, clinging to her daddy sobbing uncontrollably, "They hurted you! They hurted you and Uncle John and..." she gave a loud sputtering sob exclaiming miserably, "...and they squishded Uncle Evan! They squishded him flat!"

"You saw that?" growled Randy turning his full death glare onto Hunter who simply glared back snapping, "Don't look at me like that! I didn't know the TV had been turned on. She just happened to catch the end of it that's all."

Randy swore and shaking his head he tightened his grip around Alanna. Brushing soft kisses into her hair, he rumbled soothingly, "Baby its okay, its only make believe, it's not..." he hesitated. He wanted to say it wasn't real but that would be a lie. It was real, those blow hurt and he knew the reason John and Evan hadn't appeared backstage yet was because they both taken hard painful knocks. He sighed and nuzzling his face against the top of Alanna's head, he whispered, "Its oaky Baby I promise it's going to be okay."

"But they hurted you!" protested Alanna not quite ready to be so easily soothed by her father although her little arms had snaked around his neck and she was clinging to him for dear life. She turned her gaze towards the youngest members of Nexus and muttered venomously, "They's meanies. Nasty bad meanies!"

"Alanna," corrected Randy tilting his head down so he could look at her, "Baby no. They're only mean in the ring. You know the way Uncle Hunter is always mean to me..." he ignored the indignant huff from Hunter who leant in hissing fondly, "When who's mean to whom, Randal!". But Randy ignored him continuing, "It's only in the ring, baby. Back here they're nice guys. Honest."

Alanna regarded Gabriel and Slater with barely contained hostility but then just as it seemed that disaster had been averted the medics appeared with Evan slumped between them. There was a moment's silence then Alanna screamed as she caught sight of the blood on Evan's tongue and lips.

Looking up Evan blinked in surprise then realising what was happening he hissed, "Guys, let go of me." The medic started to protest but Evan hissed sharply, "Please just for a moment. You can catch me again when we get down the hallway."

Reluctantly the medic slowly let go of Evan lowering the injured man's arm. As the medic stepped away Evan wobbled dangerously. Using all of his remaining strength he fixed a blatantly fake grin on his lips and called as brightly as his damaged ribs allow, "Hey Princess? What's going on, why the tears, huh baby?"

"They hurted you..." sobbed Alanna struggling to reach Evan, desperate to get to one of her favourite uncles.

Randy huffed with surprised as Alanna caught him with a small elbow. Shooting Evan a questioning look, Randy slowly bent down and set Alanna on her feet. The moment her feet touched the floor she pulled away from Randy and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her over to Evan. Wincing with the effort Evan knelt down and wrapped his arms around the little girl hugging her as she clung to him. Alanna kissed his chin sobbing, "I was scareded! I saw them being mean to you and then you felled over and you didn't get up and…"

"Shhh," soothed Evan, "Princess its okay. I'm fine, I just...I just got knocked around a bit," he lied. The surrounding adults all know he was lying. They could see from the way he was swaying and how shallow his breaths where that he was far from fine. But no one called him on it. Not when he seemed to be working his usual soothing magic. A magic that seemed to work on baby and adult Ortons alike. Alanna slowly lifted her head from his chest and staring at him with tear filled eyes, she exclaimed, "But you's bleeding!"

"Well that's cause Gabriel caught me with really good finisher and..." grinned Evan wryly

"Well he's a meany then!" huffed Alanna turning to fix the distraught South African with a glare that nearly rivalled her fathers for intensity, "Big nasty horrid meany!"

It was a look that made most of the surrounding adults smile and Hunter gave a low chuckle. Leaning forward he whispered in Randy's ear, "Damn, I see why Sam has such a hard time when you two gang up on her."

Randy gave him a knowing smirk replying, "No different to when you and Aurora gang up on Steph." He shot his former mentor a fond look then striding over he bent down and swung Alanna up onto his hip. Extending his free hand he helped Evan back to his feet. For a moment their eyes locked and Randy had to fight the overwhelming urge to wrap his arm around the small battered man. Finally letting go of Evan's hand he ordered gruffly, "You should go get checked out. I'll come by in a moment."

Evan nodded and with the medical staff shadowing him he set off down the hallway. It wasn't until he was out of Alanna's eye line that he collapsed, falling back into the medic his face finally crumpling showing the real pain he was in.

"Where's Uncle John?" asked Alanna finally realising her other Uncle was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" she asked her voice starting to get anxious again.

"He's ummmm," Randy frowned he wasn't sure. John had been with him as they'd walked up the ramp but then he's paused at the top and gone back to the ring. He looked at the two Nexus guys who shrugged then at Tyson who was peaking around the edge of the gorilla screen.

"Tyson?"

"Ummm," he gave a faint grimace and said, "Umm it seems he and Barrett are ummmm...yeah they ummm...finishing the fight."

Randy bowed his head and swore softly, he'd forgotten that part of the script. He really did hate the current story line, forgetting he had his baby girl in his arms he swore again this time louder and with more venom than before. Alanna blinked at him then declared sternly, "I'm telling Sammy you said bad word!"

Randy burst out laughing and brushing a kiss over Alanna's forehead he chuckled "You do that, Baby. You tell Sam I was a bad daddy." He sighed then looking over at the obviously shaken Slater and Gabriel he titled his head up, growling, "Get used to this, gentlemen. You're the bad guys. Fans are gonna hate you and when they hate you they let you know just how much they hate you. Trust me I've been on the receiving end and it is not pleasant."

The two rookies nodded then Gabriel, pushing away from the concerned Slater crossed over towards them. Hunter came to his feet his mere presence intimidating the younger man but Gabriel didn't stop. He took a deep breath then with his accent thicker than normal he bent his head down and looking into Alanna's eyes he murmured, "Hey I'm sorry If we scared you. We'd never hurt your papa that way. Its only storyline I promise _Min een_. Do you forgive us?"

Alanna regarded him with a steely glare that was so reminiscent of a certain slithery viper that Hunter couldn't stop himself chuckling and shaking his head. Randy though was watching Gabriel closely waiting to see what he did next.

When Alanna made no comment Gabriel stepped closer and extending his hand towards her he murmured softly, "Please _baba _forgive me?"

Alanna looked up at Randy who simply cocked an eyebrow at her then looking back she slowly extended her little hand and clutched at Gabriel's fingers. Closing her finger around the large hand she gave a suddenly blinding smile and nodded. As Gabriel's face lit up in delight she leant her head against Randy's shoulder and promised, "Okay I forgive you but if you hurted him or Uncle Evan or Uncle John again I no forgive you."

Gabel nodded and squeezing her little hand, he promised firmly, "I promise _Min een_ I will do everything possible not to hurt any of them outside of the storyline." He gave Randy a stiff nod then turned, and with Slater falling into step beside him, they head back for the nexus locker.

Alanna watched him go then yawning loudly she snuggled against Randy mumbling sleepily, "Can we go sleep now Daddy? Me tired."

"Sure baby," breathed Randy brushing a kiss over Alanna's forehead. He was staring at the retreating figure of Gabriel regarding him as if for the first time. Turning he indicated for Hunter to take the now drowsy Alanna and as the big man took his little goddaughter, Randy cracked his neck out and strode after the retreating rookies.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel and Slater both froze. While they might be vicious and unprincipled in the ring they were still in awe of the veterans and the current reigning superstars backstage and having a frowning viper descending on them in a dark passageway was intimidating to the say the least.

Randy slowly to halt and glaring at the South African rookie he growled, "What you did back..."

"Look I'm sorry man," protested Gabriel trying to get his defence in first, "Please we never meant to upset your daughter like that you know we'd never.."

"Shut up!" snapped Randy. He gave a low sigh then with a smirk lighting his face he praised, "That was a really nice thing you did, reassuring my daughter like that. I wanted to say thank you."

Gabriel's stared opened mouthed at him. In all of his days he had never once excepted the great Randy Orton to thank him for anything. He opened then closed his mouth several times then just nodded when his voice actually failed him.

"But I'm warning you," growled Randy the softness melting away leaving a hard almost venous look in its place, "botch a move then way you botched that splash on Evan - then you and I...well…"

He gave a vicious grin, one that sent sparks of fear up Gabriel's spine and had Slater reaching for his friends arm ready to pull him out of harms way,

"..Consider yourself warned. Same goes for you, Wendy," growled Randy loving the look of annoyance that flare in Slater's face at the use of the hated nickname John had come up with for him, "Botch another move and I'll make you pay." He raked both of them with a knowing glance then turned and walked away leaving two very shaken and yet surprised rookies in his wake.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

Knowing Alana was safe with Hunter, Randy made his way to the medic's room. He knocked then entered sighing as he saw Evan stretched out on the exam table. The high flyer had an arm up over his eyes shielding himself from the harsh fluorescent lighting that did noting to hide the myriad of bruises colouring the compact torso. Crossing over silently Randy ghosted a hand down Evans' chest rumbling, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time to lessen the beating."

Evan jumped yelping as his ribs protested then lowering his arm he blinked at Randy. He gave a brave smile soothing, "Hey we both read the script, it was meant to happen," he flicked Randy a look not voicing his annoyance at the fact his own push was being buried under the rookies growing story line. Giving a sad little smile he shifted then murmured, "Anyway never mind about me – how's Alanna? Is she okay? She seemed really upset."

"Yeah she's calmed down. She's sleeping right now. Hunter's watching her for me," rumbled Randy. Bending down he brushed his lips over Evan's. It was barely a kiss, it more a confirmation of affection but pulling back Randy trailed his hand over Evan's jaw line and staring down into the soft exceptionally loving chocolate eyes, he confessed, "I got so scared when I saw those blows connecting for real with your body..."

"Makes two of us," sighed Evan with a wry smile. He gave a little cough, wincing as his chest protested at the move.

Randy sighed and closing his eyes a moment he slowly looked at the man who was not only a trusted friend but his lover as well and murmured, "I'm sorry I can't look after you tonight. But..."

"Hey," soothed Evan catching the hand that was wandering over his shoulder, "Sam comes first, you know that. She needs you to be there for her. And anyway Alanna needs her daddy tonight more than I do."

"Really?" growled Randy his eyes sparkling with sudden erotic mischief, "You sure you don't need me just a little bit?" his hand wandered further south ghosting over the red flash on Evan's tights drawing out a soft growl from the smaller man.

"Don't tease me," snapped Evan, catching Randy's wrist and pulling it away from his groin knowing if Randy touched him there he'd be lost.

"Not teasing you," promised Randy bending down to press his lips to Evan's, kissing him properly this time, indulging them both in a slow lingering kiss, "I'm making you a promise. When we get home I'll finish what I just started."

He pulled back and as the trainer stepped back in to the room, the viper's mask fell back into place, the long arms folding over his chest as he glowered the medic asking gruffly, "How is he?"

"Bruised, beaten up but otherwise surprisingly okay," replied the medic not fazed by the glare Randy was giving him. "But he does need watching…" he ignoring the yap of protest from Evan and looking at Randy the medic asked "…anyone able to stay with him tonight?"

"I'll do it."

John 's head was poking around the door, a goofy grin plastered over his face, although it was slightly marred by the black eye he was currently sporting, "I'm not planning on doing anything other than lounging in a hot bath and relaxing tonight – why doesn't' Squirt come room with me?"

Randy held John's eyes, glaring menacingly at him. He knew John had a crush on Evan and he knew too that John was still uneasy with his arrangements where Evan was concerned. For some reason John seemed to think Randy was using the smaller man failing to realise Randy loved and adored Evan just as much as he did Sam.

John lifted his head meeting Randy's gaze full on, his own eyes hardening as he saw the protest forming on his best friend's lips. Stepping into the room properly John offered, "Look its either he stays with me or you make him shake up with Mike and Alex and I really don't think you wanna subject…" his voice faded into a huff as he and Randy squared off against each other, a silent argument flashing between the two best friends

Evan looked from one to the other then shaking his head he looked at the medic. Giving an apologetic grin he chuckled, "Sorry, they'll stop butting heads in a moment. Btu in answer to your question, it looks like John looking after me tonight."

"Good," grinned the medic helping Evan sit up. Giving him a final check he ordered the highflyer to take it easy with strict instructions not to train the following day.

John and Randy were still glaring at each other as the three of them emerged into the corridor. Shaking his head Evan gave a little chuckled and stepping between both guys he smacked them both in the stomach drawing out twin grunts of surprise as he snapped, "Stop acting like two buttheads."

He glared at them, both the two larger men bowing their heads in semi shame as he raked them with disapproving glares. Then with a sigh Evan deflated slightly and suddenly looking very tired he asked, "Can we just go get Alanna and get back to the hotel – please?"

Randy gave John a glare then nodded his hand automatically curling around Evan's neck, his fingers undulating against the warm skin. Evan reacted to it arching like a content cat a slight smile curling his lips as he looked sleepily at his lover. Randy returned the smile and with a slight wink he let his hand drop away rumbling, "Come on lets go pick Alanna up and we can go." He paused then shooting John a look he added meaningfully, "I know Sam can't wait to see you."

John tilted his chin up daring Randy to say something. He really didn't understand the current arrangements between Randy, Sam and Evan. It defied his simple logic that Sam could be so happy with the fact her husband was having an affair with a man. But as much as it confused him it delighted him as well. He loved the fact Randy had mellowed so much and if he was honest he loved seeing the way Evan lit up every time Randy was near them. He just wished he'd had the courage to make a move on Evan before Randy had because if he had then maybe just maybe he would be the one who made Evan arch like a contented cat from a single touch.

Seeing the sad shadow fall over John's face Randy's hostility melted. He knew how much his best friend adored and secretly longed for Evan and while he wasn't about to hand his lover over, he did know that Evan was exceptionally fond of John, fond enough that he might entertain a situation where they could all be as happy as Randy was currently. Reaching over he caught John's elbow. Pulling the surprised man into a half embrace Randy whispered, "Ask him. you might be surprised by the reply."

Pulling away Randy turned and draping his arm over Evan's shoulder he guided the smaller man back towards their dressing room leaving John staring after them doing a very good impersonation of a goldfish.

x o x o x o x o x o x o

"She didn't!" spluttered Sam trying very hard to cough and laugh at the same time. She was propped up on her hotel bed a fresh bunch of roses on the bedside table and a box of her favourite chocolate laying half eaten beside her. Randy was sitting on the edge of her bed while Evan was sitting on the edge of other bed with John sprawled out beside him.

She gave a sneeze and taking the offered tissue from Evan, she chuckled, "So what happen then?"

"Then the little madam actually started screaming at poor old Slater and Gabriel," rumbled Randy regaling Sam with everything that she's missed, "Should have seen their faces. My baby had them in fear of their lives..."

"Well I've always said she got her temper from you," teased Sam beaming proudly at the cot containing their sleeping princess.

Evan and John both sniggered ignoring the glare Randy shot them both.

"Please tell me she didn't get her hands on them," pleaded Sam sniffing and trying very hard not to burst out laughing at the idea of her little girl terrorising two wrestlers, "She likes to imitate her Daddy and use her fists when she gets worked up," explained Sam seeing John's confused frown.

"Hey!" exclaimed Randy, protesting softly," She's not that bad…much." He gave a sly grin, adding, "But she manage to give poor old Hunter a few good kicks. His ribs took a good pounding from Lana."

"Oh god," grimaced Sam, "Steph is gonna kill me! I promised I'd take care of him"

"Sammy," rumbled Randy, "He's a big guy, he can take care of himself,"

"Yeah" agreed Sam "But Steph told me to take care of him. You know how protective she gets of him."

"Yeah just the way you do with me," rumbled randy fondly chuckling when Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

He happened to catch the yawn Evan was trying to stifle and smiled. Standing up he stretched giving everyone a tantalising glimpse of the body beneath his black t-shirt. Sam smiled then looking at Evan she sighed knowing she was intruding on what was normally a guys' night. She held her hand out wriggling her fingers beaming when Evan took them and let her pull him towards the bed. Squeezing his hand she sat up and brushing a kiss over his cheek she whispered," I'm sorry."

Evan shook his head and squeezing her hand back he soothed, "Don't be." He held her gaze a moment then blushed as Sam pulled back and called across to her husband, "Baby, you did remember to tell Evan about the family brunch on the 20th , didn't you?"

Randy gave a goofy little pout then biting his lower lip he shot Sam an apologetic look. Sighing with mock annoyance Sam huffed, "Oh honesty. Ev you're free on the 20th , aren't you? I told that lump to tell you. We're having a brunch for Nate you're gonna come right?"

"Sure," nodded Evan giggling as Randy gave an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Johnny," called Sam, "You too, big guy. I need someone there to keep Randal in line otherwise he and his old man will get onto wrestling stories and we'll be there all day!"

John grinned and coming over he dropped his head onto Evan's shoulder ginning, "No probs I'm sure I can find some reason for being down in St Louis."

"Good." Sam was suddenly racked by a serious coughing fit as she slumped back she closed her eyes, suddenly looking as ill as she felt.

Randy frowned but before he had to throw the others out, John patted Evan's hip saying, "Come on Squirt, bed time. I mean we shou..." he blushed suddenly realising what he'd actually said.

Evan cocked his head at him then grinning broadly he soothed, "Its okay I get what you meant."

He turned and gazing at Randy he gave a sad almost longing look. A look mirrored on Randy's face. Padding over Evan went up on tip toe and pressing his lips against Randy's, he whispered," Take care of her. See you for breakfast?"

Randy slid his hands into position on Evan's hips squeezing them slightly. Stealing another kiss Randy nodded promised, "Yeah see you for breakfast."

He looked over Evan's head at John was who very purposefully string at the carpet. Sighing as he felt Evan pull away from him and head towards the door, Randy caught John and sharing a very manly embrace he gave him a knowing nod. John frowned then nodded and following Evan from the room he gave Randy a final confused look then closed the door.

"Is Evan okay?"

Randy glanced back at the bed – he hadn't realised Sam had been watching him. He rolled his neck and gave a soft shrugged.

"That was one hell of a beating he took," murmured Sam, pursing her lips, "I mean you and Johnny took a beating as well but what they did to him," she sighed then looking at her husband she asked, "Seriously is he okay?"

Randy thought about lying to her the way he'd lied to Alanna but he knew Sam wouldn't believe him. So he crossed back to the bed and sinking down beside her he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. Resting his face against her hair he rumbled, "In all honestly I don't how's he moving. Those punches connected with him properly connected and that splash…" he closed his eyes trying to purge the memory from his mind, "I honestly don't know how he got up from it."

"Poor Evy," sighed Sam snuggling into Randy's embrace loving the way the way he was holding her. She leant her head against his chest, her right hand resting over his heart.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes just happy to be with each other. Alanna gave a little snuffle from her cot that caused them both to look over but within seconds she had settled down again sleeping as only a happy baby can sleep. Smiling Randy chuckled softly, "She's gonna be a handful when she gets older. You know that right?"

"Yeah," smiled Sam sneezing suddenly and shivering as a fresh coughing fit took her. As Randy eased her down brushing her hair out of her face Sam caught his hand and breathed, "I am sorry you have to look after me tonight. I know you guys love your Monday together..."

"Hey," soothed Randy pressing his lips to her, "Sammy shh. You heard what Evan said. Anyway who do you think was the one that insisted I stayed with you tonight? You know Evan adores you and he's worried about you. Me too."

"I know," breathed Sam cupping Randy's face, her hand drafted against his features, "I know and I am so lucky having you guys in my life. And I'm so glad you found Evan, that you finally found someone you can share the road with, someone who understand you and...well loves you as much as I do."

Randy didn't reply he didn't have to the smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder said it all. Nuzzling his face against her hair he closed his eyes wondering what was happening a few rooms away, wondering how his lover and his best friend were coping knowing the mutual attraction that flared between them men. An attraction that as yet had never been acknowledged. As Sam fell asleep beside him Randy found his mind wandering, wondering just what would happen if John did ask the as yet unasked question.

A little cry from the cot made him sit up and easing away from Sam he padded over. Leaning over the edge of the cot he smiled down at his little girl. She was blinking sleepily yawning like mad. Unable to resist Randy reached down and scooper her up. Cradling her against his chest he rocked her a little, soothing, "Shhh go to sleep, Baby. Daddy's got you."

Alanna looked at him with sleepy eyes and yawning again she mumbled, "Where's Uncle Evan…"

"With Uncle John," rumbled Randy rocking her a little, "They're together tonight."

Alanna smiled and blinking up at him she gurgled, "I like them together. They's good together"

Randy bit his lower lip to stop himself laughing. He knew what Alanna meant but it took on a whole other meaning in his head. Brushing his lips over her forehead he set her down straightening out her little RKO sleep suit rumbling, "Me too Baby, me too."

FIN x


End file.
